Party like the animals you are
by Klaineisthename
Summary: New Directions have a party This could be good. Skinny Dipping body shots and streaking will be in the story and light cussing.
1. Drunkness

**Author Note: Hey it's Amber! I have severe authors block on my other story Lockdowns, what are you gonna do! ugh i hat it! so I made this story instead! enjoy :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters or anything you might recognized**

* * *

><p>"Lets play some truth or dare!" Rachel screeched.<p>

Rachel held up her red plastic cup filled with vodka. Her dads were out on their anniversary for the weekend so she asked all of the New Direction members to come and party. She also asked Puck to bring all the booze he can. Here they're an hour into the party alcohol running in their vanes feeling like they're on top of the world.

"Puck," Rachel yelled,"get and empty bottle and come here!"

Puck brought and empty bottle of rum, and came with a devilish smile on his face.

"Here Berry; let get this started" Puck slurred.

Rachel carefully but unsuccessfully but the rum bottle on the checkerboard, and spun the bottle. It spun around and around until it landed on Rory.

"Rory truth or dare?" Rachel slurred

"Dare- wait no truth. Yeah I pick truth" Rory stuttered

"WUS!" Puck exclaimed.

"Shut it Puckerman! Rory if you were gay who would you date an why." Rachel Said

"Um... Kurt and because he's talented, and saved me from the dodge ball attack." Rory answered

Everyone started to laugh about the answer Rory just gave except for Blaine.

"No! Kurt is mine!" Blaine growled, "If you take him away from me so help me god i will-"

"Shut up you people are giving me head aches!" Santana yelled.

"This game is getting boring." Quinn muttered "We should go outside!" She squeled.

There was a chores of yes's and why not's, but Finn didn't think it would be a good idea. Being the only sober one he spoke up.

"Wait guys, think about this you all are drunk except for me... wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Finnwinny, don't be such a party pooper! We are young so leave us alone!" Rachel stated.

"But-" Finn got cut off by Rachel

"Puck do you see the backpack by the Ipod?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah why.." Puck slurred

"Bring the rest of the Alcohol and put it in the bag we are going SKINNY DIPPING!" Rachel screeched.

Another chores of yes's and hell yeahs where heard again. This time Finn didn't say anything he just went along with it.

"H-hey g-guy I have a p-pool at my house" Tina said breathing heavily from all the laughing.

"Oh my awesomeness you guys and Santana can see my sexy body naked!" Brittany said seductively

" Oh hell yeah lets get the rolling Santana wants her mackon. Puck do you have the booze ready?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah lets go!" Puck yelled!

They all pushed there way out the door stumbling like mad. They only knew this was going to be the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Should i keep doing this? I got really bored so i just typed this. My next chapter will be about there journey on the way to Tina's house 10 blocks away! If i get 3 review i'll keep typing i got the whole thing planned out! until the~ Amber<strong>


	2. Hide and Seek!

"Oh my god it's cold out here" Rachel wined.

"Here," Puck said handing her a bottle of vodka."this will warm you up."

"Thanks" Rachel said taking a swig.

"Rachel do you want my jacket?" Finn asked.

"Thanks Finn I LOVE you soooo much! You know what? We should get married tomorrow! Do you want too? Huh Huh!" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Tell me this tomorrow morning okay, and then I will agree." Finn said sweetly.

"OKAY!" Rachel screeched

"Blaine lets sing a song!" Kurt slurred

"Okay i know ther PERFECT one" Blaine responed.

**give me a second i**  
><strong>i need to get my story straight<strong>  
><strong>my friends are in the bathroom<strong>  
><strong>getting higher than the empire state<strong>  
><strong>my lover she's waiting for me<strong>  
><strong>just across the bar<strong>  
><strong>my seats been taken by some sunglasses<strong>  
><strong>asking 'bout a scar<strong>  
><strong>and i know i gave it to you months ago<strong>  
><strong>i know you're trying to forget<strong>  
><strong>but between the drinks and subtle things<strong>  
><strong>the holes in my apologies<strong>  
><strong>you know i'm trying hard to take it back<strong>  
><strong>so if by the time the bar closes<strong>  
><strong>and you feel like falling down<strong>  
><strong>i'll carry you home<strong>

"Oh My God I love this song!" Kurt screamed.

_tonight_  
><em>we are young<em>  
><em>so let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>

_tonight_  
><em>we are young<em>  
><em>so let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>

_and i know that i'm not_  
><em>all that you got<em>  
><em>i guess that i<em>  
><em>i just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart<em>  
><em>but our friends in back<em>  
><em>so let's raise a toast<em>  
><em>cause i found someone to carry me home<em>

All of the new directions joined in.

tonight  
>we are young<br>so let's the set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

tonight  
>we are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

carry me home tonight  
>just carry me home tonight<br>carry me home tonight  
>just carry me home tonight<p>

the moon is on my side  
>i have no reason to run<br>so will someone come and carry me home tonight  
>the angels never arrived<br>but i can hear the choir  
>so will someone come and carry me home<p>

tonight  
>we are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

tonight  
>we are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

so if by the time the bar closes  
>and you feel like falling down<br>i'll carry you home tonight

When the song ended everyone was in a fit of giggles except for Finn who was making sure nothing happens to Kurt or Rachel. They all of a sudden came to a halt when Brittany said something.

"Lets play strip tag!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Brit', you are already in you bra, Hun, but i want see more lets play Finn is it!" Santana said.

"Finn you're it babe! Better catch me!" Rachel said running away.

"Oh dear God." Finn sighed.

Finn started running after the stumbling group, but ended up falling behind.

"How fast can drunken teenagers go?" Finn muttered to himself

When he walked into the park figurative they must be there he found Rory on a teeter totter by himself.

"Rory.. Are you okay?" Finn asked concerned by the way Rory's face looked so haunted.

"Rachel, Blaine,and K-Kurt went into the woods, an-and I heard a scream..." Rory stuttered "Do i have to strip know?" He asked

"No your good. Come on we have to look for Rachel!" Finn said and ran of with Rory fumbling while he followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys... Don't be mad at me... I just moved to New York so i never got time to update.<br>****please keep reading I have everything planned out! :) but i have NO idea what to do with the next Chapter of Lockdowns, what are you gonna do. HELP! who ever give me the best idea i will dedicate the chapter to you! **


End file.
